Transcript:Attack at the Amusement Park
This is the transcript for "Attack at the Amusement Park". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: The Amusement Park. The stuffed animals are exiting the limo] Tito Bear: Ah, there's nothing better than visiting the Amusement Park after a nice vacation in Vinyl Valley two days ago. Bedtime Bear: Quite true, big brother. I did enjoy traveling farther from where we live, but being back in Stuffedgomery is where it's at. Antonio Bear: I can't wait to sit back and relax while we tune into a pleasant circus show. All of the stuffed animals: As do we! Milo Watson: Yeah. Especially since I've heard that Tim has found some new recruitments to join the Amusement Park. Antonio: New recruitments at the Amusement Park? Is that really true, Milo? Milo: It's not just true, Antonio. It's certain. Tim informed me of that when we arrived back in Stuffedgomery yesterday. He didn't tell me their names because he wanted to keep that a secret for the whole audience but I assure you that new recruitments will be at the Amusement Park. In fact, the newest fixes of this delightful site will be performing in tonight's circus show. Antonio: This is going to be absolutely amazing! Tito: Indeed it will be, Antonio. [The stuffed animals walk until they reach the Amusement Park where after opening the curtains, they are greeted by Tim] Tim Geralds: Stuffed animals, I am so glad to see you! I'm happy that you'll be joining in for the big circus show on this very night! I thought that only the citizens would attend but here you all are, thanks for coming. Tito: It's no problem really, Mr. Geralds. Tim: Mr. Geralds? Please Tito, call me Tim. Tito: Alright then. Well Tim, I've recently heard of the new recruitments that you have hired thanks to my friend Milo here. Is it a certainty that we can see them tonight? Tim: But of course, you are prized guests at the Amusement Park. You are allowed to see the new workers before they perform. Jimmy the Clown: Oh here goes old trusty Tim again! Talking about how you contribute so much to the Amusement Park! You know, this place would never be a success without me, Timothy! Timothy Taylor: Are you talking to me, Jimmy? I don't even work here! Jimmy the Clown: Not you, Timothy! Timothy as in Tim! Tim: I heard you loud and clear, Jimmy but I must say to you that all of the workers that pitch in to help around the Amusement Park is what kept this location a float. Also the guests that attend help as well as they give us loads of money to keep making loads of circus shows happening. Jimmy the Clown: Oh, Timothy! Timothy, Timothy, Timothy, Timothy! Timothy Darrell Geralds, clowns are what make the business. A ringmaster, that's just pathetic! Acrobats are flying nuisances. Lions are so overrated and the lion tamer just keeps on getting old. No fool eats hotdogs anymore, cotton candy is for silly children and it's something that the adults just don't like, goldfish scooping is so boring, it takes up time and those bratty kids are unaware if they will even get a fish or not. Strongmen, all of the strength that they have is clearly fake, no average person is able to lift up 999 pounds, give me a break! As for fortune tellers, they are big liars, they don't know your future, to put it in a way, fortune telling is a fun scam trick, especially when Genevieve gets her hands on that globe. You must think that attendants are so lucky when your girlfriend gives them a look of what's to come, you want that so badly, don't you? Tell me, Tim! Tell me you don't just want to kiss her lips! Tim: *angered* She's not my girlfriend, Jimmy! Secondly, Darrell is not my middle name, it's Xavier. Jimmy the Clown: Well, I was close... Tim: Shut up, you red-nosed reject! Jimmy the Clown: *gulps* Okay. Tim: Finally, I've told you hundreds of times that every Amusement Park worker puts in their worth and they do it well, even you when you want to get a quick buck. The point of the matter is that you should stop insulting my employees or I'll fire you right here on the spot! Am I understood or do I have to tear off every bit of facepaint on your face and tear you up a new one! Jimmy the Clown: You're understood. I understand you completely. You know what, I think I'm going to welcome some people in for the upcoming big show! Tim: Sounds good, Jimmy. [Jimmy the Clown walks until he reaches the exit of Tim's office] El Luiz: Well that was awkward, Carmichael. CL Samson: Indeed, Elton. Tim: Anyways, excuse me for losing my temper, stuffed animals. Jimmy's just way too much and sometimes I lose control. I'm incredibly sorry. Bedtime Bear: No problem, Tim. Jimmy's just a dislikeable curmudgeon, there's no apology needed for my sake. Tim: Well, now let's get back to the speech about my newest recruitments. I'll show you all to them once I'm done discussing about what the show will be all about. Kevin Kangaroo: Ooh, that sounds quite exciting, mate! Tim: It is, Kevin. There are going to be a lot of big things for tonight's show. Jimmy will attempt at making children laugh which somehow always works, Ron and the rest of the acrobats have some new tricks that they have been waiting to show off for a while now, Harness and Mr. Bakersfield are going to do, according to Mr. Bakersfield, the best lion-taming trick that they could think of, Garrett has the Goldfishes practicing jumping in the air for just this occasion, Harry is going to serve the customers hotdogs in the best way possible, Keith will be juggling cotton candy to the audience and Bradley's going to try to lift 1,002 pounds! The Red Bear: …and what will Genevieve be doing? Tim: *dreamily* Genevieve... *standard voice* Oh yeah, Genevieve! Almost forgot about her! Ernesto Iguana: Why? So great that she needs a list all to herself? Tim: What, no! I mean, she is great but–. Damian Donkey: I don't believe it, Quentin and Qwerty, the ringmaster's got the hots for the fortune teller! Quentin Bear: Who would have guessed? Qwerty Bear: I know! Tim: I am not in love with Genevieve, okay! It's just... well, never mind. Back to the speech, Gorgeous-vieve… Gangster: Gorgeous-vieve? Mangster, did I hear that correctly or did Tim just say Gorgeous-vieve? Mangster: He did do that, Gangster! Pikachu: Pika-pika-pika-Pikachu! Pika-pi-pika-pika-pika-pi-Pikachu! (English translation: He really likes Genevieve! Maybe he hears wedding bells and sees their future together inside his head!) Tim: Okay. I have no clue what this chubby mouse-like creature said. Russell Rat: He said that you really like Genevieve and that maybe you hear wedding bells and see your future with her inside your head! Tim: I'd rather not know what Pikachu was saying then. Broozer Beaver: Ha ha ha! That was hilarious! Tim: Okay. Can we go back to explaining, please? Desmond Dragonfly: I don't see why not! Wyclef Worm: Sounds like a plan. Jangle Snowberg: Yeah, just don't get all tongue-tied when you talk about Genevieve, okay? Oliver Cat, Poochy Hampton, Peter Morgan, Tic, Tac, Scottie and Spite: *laugh* Jingle Snowberg: Alright, I think that's quite enough teasing for the day, Jangle! Jangle: But's it funny. Don't you agree, Pad, Stream, Water and Lily? Pad Frog: It is quite funny. Stream Salmon: Yes it is. Water Whale: Indeed. Lily Frog: Very funny as a matter of fact. Jangle: They all agree. Thanks for supporting my claim. Especially you Lily, you're a good girl! Lily: I'm a dude! Jangle: Oh yeah. I guess you are a dude. Jingle: Thanks for your opinions, Jangle, Pad, Stream, Water and Lily but Tim has important stuff he needs to talk about. Anyways, they are done so you can now continue, Tim. Tim: Thank you, Jingle. Anyways–. Silly Bee: Your dear sweet Genevieve is going to do something. Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead: Yeah! Tim: Yes. Genevieve is going to do something. Prickles Chippendale: What is it? Damian Donkey: Kissing you on the lips? All of the stuffed animals: *laugh* Tim: *blushes* No. That will not be the case. In any event, she will be doing something special. She's going to be predicting a lot of futures tonight. It will indeed be very interesting... Cappuccino Fresh: How convenient that it's only special when it comes to Genevieve, isn't it, Latte? Latte Chimpance: Indeed, Cappuccino! Black-eyed Jake: Enough, you cheeky critters! Let Tim finish, please! Tim: Thank you, Jake! Black-eyed Jake: That's Black-eyed Jake to you and don't you forget it! Tim: Alright thanks, Black-eyed Jake. Black-eyed Jake: That's much better. Tim: Now that's all that needs to be told to you about this big show. It's time to meet the new recruitments! Antonio: The new recruitments? I can't wait! [Tim and the stuffed animals walk until they reach the stage of the Amusement Park where Davyon, Jemima, Jumbo and Largina await them] Tim: These are the new recruitments that you have all been waiting for! The man is the white hoodie is Davyon Johnson, he's going to serve as one of the two trapeze artists for the Amusement Park. Davyon Johnson: It's a pleasure to meet you all, stuffed animals. Tim: The woman in the orange jumpsuit is Davyon's younger sister, Jemima Johnson. She will serve as the other trapeze artist for the Amusement Park. Don't worry, despite what she is dressed in, she has never went to prison before. Jemima Johnson: It's nice to meet you, stuffed animals. Davyon: Actually, I wouldn't say that you've never went to prison before. There was that one time. Jemima: Yeah. Well, that one time was when you smuggled Jumbo and Largina illegally out of India just because you felt like riding them throughout Europe. Davyon: Hey, I actually wanted to take over Europe with them. I felt accused when I found out that there were hardly any elephants there. I was doing a favor. Jemima: Well, your silliness pitted us in prison for a week! Davyon: That is an accusation! Jemima: Can it, DJ Khaled! Davyon: DJ Khaled's not here, sis. Oh wait, I get what you mean, you are comparing me to a rapper. You are being racist! Jemima: It's not racist if I belong in the same race as you. Davyon: That is your second accusation of the night! Jemima: Alright. If I am accusing you, tell me that there is a difference between hip-hop and rap. Davyon: Sis, there's no difference! Jemima: I knew that. I was just testing you. Davyon: Stop it with your accusations! That's three accusations! You know the old saying "three strikes, you're out", well then you're out! Tim: Enough squabbling, you two! Davyon: Yes, Tim. Jemima: Alright, Tim. Tim: Anyways, back to introductions. The blue elephant you see over there is named Jumbo. Jumbo: Hey, stuffed animals! Tim: ...and finally this is a pink elephant named Largina, she's Jumbo's younger sister. Largina: Hello, stuffed animals. Tim: Good. I wish Davyon and Jemima could get along like that. Davyon: Yo, me and my sis do get along greatly! That is an accusation! Two more accusations and you're out, T-Geralds! Tim: First of all, that is not an accusation, that is the truth, you and your sister tend to get into fights commonly. Also, who's T-Geralds? Davyon: You're T-Geralds, bro! Tim: But I'm not a rapper. Davyon: You should be. I was once a rapper under the name DJ DJ, I thought it was kind of a pun since I would be a DJ and my first and last name together make DJ. I turned out to be successful, people brought into my words of wisdom. I ruled under the rap dynasty until I was arrested and gave up on my career as one to join the Amusement Park. Not to worry though, I'll give you a live performance tonight after the show! Tim: Okay, that will be nice, Davyon. Davyon: Good. Because I've been writing a song just for this occasion. You'll see. Jemima: Yes, but before Davyon Johnson turns back into DJ DJ temporarily, we have the big show for the Amusement Park. It will be me and my brother's as well as Jumbo and Largina's first performance on the stage. Jumbo: It will be great. Largina: It sure will be, Jumbo. Tim: So, now that the introductions are good and done, ready for the big event? All of the stuffed animals: Of course! Tim: That's nice to here. Let's give this audience a show worth waiting for! [Scene: The stage of the Amusement Park. Tim is standing in the front with the rest of the Amusement Park workers while the stuffed animals and the Stuffedgomery citizens are in the crowd] Tim: Ladies and gentlemen, stuffed animals and LEGO minifigures, welcome to the Amusement Park's Biggest Show Yet! Everyone: *cheers* Tim: Now we workers work very hard to give you what you want and we get paid splendidly so this is our gift for you all being so loyal to the Amusement Park! So... *tips hat* shall we begin? Everyone: *cheers* Tim: Good. On my signal, the Amusement Park's Biggest Show Yet begins and you'll get a first hand look at our newest recruitments, trapeze artists Davyon and Jemima Johnson and elephants Jumbo and Largina. Now let's start the show! Ready... Set... Go! [Just as Tim says "go", Master Baby's camper van lands on a road near the Amusement Park. Master Baby, Almindore and Banana get out of the camper van while the audience screams in terror, save for the stuffed animals who are ready for a fight] Master Baby: Well, if it isn't my good enemy, Bedtime Bear! Bedtime Bear: What do you want, M.B.? Almindore: What? Did you miss us? Banana Anderson: Things must have been going rather boring without us. Bedtime Bear: Frankly it was perfectly fine, Banana. But alas we come to another battle, Master Baby, let's finished what you came here for. A good old-fashioned fight! Master Baby: I'm delighted that you want to battle again because that's exactly what I'm in the mood for. But before we begin, let me introduce you to some friends I created on the way here. Almindore, if you don't mind... Almindore: Of course, your highness. [Almindore opens up the trunk of the camper van to reveal a large army of robots with their hands in a karate-like position, indicating that they are ready for a fight] Master Baby: Meet my robots. I figured that I'd make things a little more interesting this time around. There are enough automatons for each of you to battle. As for Almindore and Banana, well, I suppose that your brothers can take on them. That leaves everything else between you and me, Bedtime Bear. Bedtime Bear: That's just the way I want it to be. Tito, Antonio, take care of Almindore and Banana! As for the rest of you stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens, fend off the robots! Let's just say Master Baby's going to wish he was an actual baby after this brutal beatdown. Master Baby: I wouldn't be so sure about that, Beebs. This result will be different. You'll be dead and so will all of your friends once my revenge is complete and that vengeance goal is ready to be accomplished right now. Bedtime Bear: It's good that you think that because this battle's true result will end up as always, me defeating you. Master Baby: *growls* Almindore, Banana, robots, attack! Bedtime Bear: Stuffed animals, Stuffedgomery citizens, do the same! [Almindore, Banana, the robots, the stuffed animals and the Stuffedgomery citizens go off to attack each other. While they do that, Bedtime Bear and Master Baby start to engage in their third battle; Master Baby goes to hit Bedtime Bear with a clothesline but Bedtime Bear dodges and grabs him up with a German suplex, however, Master Baby counters with four punches to the head and nails him with a running single leg high knee] Master Baby: Ha! I guess I was prepared that time for your counter. Such a pity for you. [Master Baby picks up Bedtime Bear to attempt a vertical suplex powerslam but Bedtime Bear counters by hitting Master Baby with a modified lifting reverse STO] Bedtime Bear: Well, you may have countered it but you can't counter that now, can you? Master Baby: *growls* [Elsewhere on the stage of the Amusement Park, the rest of the stuffed animals and the Stuffedgomery citizens are fending off the robots] Evan Kelly: You got that lot, Milo! Milo: Yeah, but they don't stay down very long. [Milo punches a robot coming up to him] Evan: Maybe there's a way that we can deactivate them. [Evan kicks a robot coming up to him] Milo: Yeah. Like maybe they have robotic hearts we can take out and that is that. [Milo superkicks a robot coming up to him; afterwards, Milo goes up to the trapeze and hits the robot with a diving DDT to knock him out] Evan: Let's see if it works. [Evan pulls over the robot and opens up the section where his robotic heart is; he pulls out the heart, deactivating the robot] Milo: I guess that is how it works. Renata Ratcliffe: We better pull out all of the robotic hearts we can. [Renata kicks a robot coming up to her and hits it with a sitout facebuster; afterwards, she deactivates the robot by pulling out its robotic heart] Renata: That's two down. Evan: ...and only 998 more robots to go. Milo: Luckily, the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens have our backs. That will make things quicker. [A robot attempts to attack Milo but Jingle hits it with a spear and pulls out its robotic heart; deactivating the robot] Milo: Okay. Now there's only 997 more robots to go. Thanks, Jingle. Jingle: You're welcome. [On the other side of the stage of the Amusement Park, Tito and Antonio are fighting off Almindore and Banana] Almindore: We meet again, panda. Banana: As do we, polar bear. Tito: Let's make this a fun fight. Antonio: Yeah. I'm all about enjoyable things. [Almindore and Banana go to attack Tito and Antonio but Tito counters by hitting Almindore with a spin kick and Antonio hits Banana with a chokeslam] Tito: Wow, that was fun. Antonio: Quite fun, big bro. [Almindore and Banana get back up to fight] Antonio: Let's have some more fun then. Tito: Alright. [Almindore and Banana go to attack Tito and Antonio but they counter as they both kick them down; afterwards, Tito and Antonio hit Almindore with a running single leg dropkick/legsweep combination, once done with that, they hit Banana with a tiger buster/reverse STO combination, after that, Almindore gets up to his feet] Almindore: I will not fail Master Baby. Bring it on. Tito and Antonio: It would be our pleasure. [Almindore attempts to hit Tito and Antonio with a clothesline but Antonio hits Almindore with a big boot to knock him down; afterwards, Antonio hits Almindore with a muscle buster followed by Tito going up to the trapeze and performing a diving double foot stomp on Almindore. After this, Banana gets up to fight Tito and Antonio] Banana: Let's end this, you fluffed freaks! In fact, I think this victory will be a piece of cake. Tito: You better think again, monkey-boy. Antonio: Yeah. You'll actually find yourself coming up unsuccessful against both of us. [Banana tries to knock down Tito and Antonio with a pele kick but Tito counters by punching Banana in the face; afterwards, Tito and Antonio hit Banana with an over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver/inverted DDT combination to knock him down] Antonio: Well, that was fun. Tito: Indeed it was, Antonio. [Elsewhere, the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens are fighting off the remaining robots] Evan: Milo, it appears that we are down to three robots. Milo: That's good. With all of our efforts, we took down hundreds of robots and know we are down to our final three. Renata: Yeah. Once we defeat these three, there will be no problems left. Robot Three: I wouldn't say that, Renata. [Robot Three grabs Renata by the skirt; ultimately pulling it off to reveal that she is wearing white panties with hearts on them] Robot Three: Nice choice of underwear. Are these hearts meant to represent the love for your boyfriend Evan? Renata: What? He's not my boyfriend! Robot Three: Such a pity. Now you will never be able to show how much you care about him in your real heart because you will be dead. Renata: No, you won't! [Renata kicks Robot Three in the face and delivers a sitout facebuster to him; after that, she begins to run but Robot Three gets up and hits Renata with a discus elbow smash to the back of her head, he then grabs her by her panties until her butt crack is seen; just before Robot Three could pull them off completely, Evan brings him down by applying a rear naked choke and making him pass out] Evan: Now I just need to rip our your heart. [Evan opens up Robot Three's compartment and tears out his robotic heart, deactivating him] Evan: Well, that's done. Only two left to go. [Evan walks until he stops when he sees Renata's butt crack to which he blushes; Renata see this and covers up her butt crack by pulling up her panties and after that, she gets up] Renata: Sorry, Evan. Evan: It's okay. Renata: Yeah. You're going to eventually have to see me naked if we're going to have children one day. Evan: Have children one day? Renata: *blushes* Umm... look, a robot! [Evan sees Robot Two coming and gets prepared to fight] Robot Two: Robot Three has been defeated but I haven't. I will be much harder to kill. Evan: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Robot Two: What do you mean? Renata: You might want to look up. Robot Two: What? [Robot Two looks up to see Milo hanging from a trapeze, after that, Milo hits him with a diving DDT] Milo: This robot's as good as both of yours now. [Evan and Renata walk up to the robot and Renata hits Robot Two with a sitout facebuster and after that, Evan hits it with an inverted double underhook facebuster; afterwards, Evan and Renata hit Robot Two with a powerbomb/double knee backbreaker combination to knock it down for good. Once done, Renata opens up its compartment and rips out its robotic heart to deactivate Robot Two] Evan: Now that one's done. Robot One: *o.s.* My brothers may have failed to defeat you in combat but I will not. Renata: Who said that? Robot One: *o.s.* Me. [Camera zooms in on Robot One from bottom to top; revealing him to be much larger than his robot brothers] Robot One: You'll never defeat me. It's practically impossible. Milo: Unless we get all of the help that we can. Robot One: All of the help you have won't stop me, you foolish teddy! It's pointless! [Suddenly, the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens grab onto Robot One to bring him down] Robot One: Wha-what are you doing? Renata: You know the old expression. Evan: The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Robot One: No! This can't be! I'll escape out of this in no time at all! [Robot One tries to escape but the grip from the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens is so hard that he is unable to; Milo then walks until he reaches Robot One] Milo: Oh, how the mighty fall. Robot One: No. You won't get away with this. Milo: Oh, I'm sorry to say this but I already have. [Milo opens up Robot One's compartment] Robot One: Stop! Stop this now! Milo: What's the matter? Is the big man more cowardly than he lets on? Robot One: No! [Milo rips out Robot One's robotic heart, deactivating him] Milo: That was a job well done. Evan, Renata, other stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens. Thank you. Evan, Renata, the rest of the stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens: You're welcome. [Tito and Antonio walk up to all of them] Tito: Milo, me and Antonio defeated Almindore and Banana. Antonio: Yeah. All that's left is Bedtime Bear and Master Baby. Milo: Good. Let's get a front seat ticket for our main event! [Scene: The stuffed animals and Stuffedgomery citizens are in the audience watching Bedtime Bear and Master Baby's third battle. Much lower than where they are, Bedtime Bear and Master Baby are fighting] Master Baby: This isn't over, Bedtime Bear. Vengeance will strike very soon. [Master Baby punches Bedtime Bear and looks to hit a running single leg high knee but Bedtime Bear counters and nails him with an over the shoulder facebuster. However, Master Baby gets up moments after] Bedtime Bear: It appears as if the baby hasn't been put to sleep yet. Better make sure that you're knocked out next time. Master Baby: You'll never get the chance. [Master Baby attempts to hit Bedtime Bear with a running single leg high knee but Bedtime Bear counters with a German suplex and continues to do so until he has reached six German suplexes total, afterwards, Bedtime Bear lifts up Master Baby and hits him with a fireman's carry facebuster to knock him out] [The stuffed animals and the Stuffedgomery citizens cheer] Bedtime Bear: Why thank you. It would appear as if Tim did get the Biggest Show Yet, just not in the Amusement Park-standard. I beat Master Baby like three times as of now. When will that toy toddler learn? [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana all reach their feet] Master Baby: I don't need to learn anything, Bedtime Bear. All I need to know is that I will succeed in wreaking vengeance upon you and when that day comes, it's going to be sweet! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana hop in the camper van; after revving the engine, he starts the vehicle and the camper van drives on the road for a short time and then flies into the sky, leaving Stuffedgomery] Bedtime Bear: It would appear that we will see our latest arch-enemy again. Milo: Yeah. Bedtime Bear: However, there's no need to worry. We've been prepared for him the two times he's showed up, a third will be no different. I'll just get a fourth win against him when he returns. Whenever that may be. Tim: Yes. That will be interesting. Bedtime Bear: Hey Tim, you going to have your Biggest Show Yet still? Tim: No. I'll do that some other day. I think the audience has had a great showing for now. However, we can have an afterparty for that outside of the tent. Mr. Bakersfield: Well, I think that's a remarkable idea! Davyon: Yeah. Thanks, T-Geralds! Now I can introduce you all to DJ DJ! [Scene: Outside of the Amusement Park. Davyon is sporting his DJ DJ attire, wearing his standard shirt and hooded jacket and jeans that are pulled down slightly] Davyon: Yo yo yo yo you yo! You already know who this is! It's DJ DJ in the house, yo! Now I've got myself a special song tonight for a special girl. Y'all know what that's like, right? Yeah. I'd assume y'all would. I call this song "An Artist and a Designer". Now, are you ready? Everyone: *cheers* Davyon: Okay. *begins singing* ♪ Ah, ooh, oh, ooh! Yo, you know who this is, it's DJ DJ where you at! Got boys in the corner and good-looking girls at that! But y'all know that there's a good lil girl that I am looking for, she designs dat fashion and is attractive, need I say more? Fashion! Fashion! Fashion! Fashion! That is you! Fashion! Fashion! Fashion! Fashion! One of the things you do. Yo! This right here is the story of an artist and a designer. We're meant to be, can't you see? Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo! The story of an artist and a designer. Ooh oh! This is the story of an artist and a designer! ♪ Everyone: *cheers* Davyon: Thanks, y'all! DJ DJ's been working on that song for the perfect moment! That song goes out to one person, Gigi! Gigi: Really, me? Davyon: Yeah, you. I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you, girrrrrrrrrl! Gigi: Magnifique! [Gigi runs up to Davyon and he grabs her in his arms, as they stare passionately at each other, they kiss] Davyon: Yo! Mark your calendars. Me and Gigi are getting married come October 6th! Gigi: Oui. I agree wholeheartedly. Afterwards, we will rent a hotel room and love will be made. Davyon: Yeah, bros! We going to bring some DJ DJ Jrs. into this world! Everyone: *cheers* Tim: That's nice that Davyon's getting what he wants. Genevieve: Yeah. It is. You want to know what I see in our future? Tim: Our future? [As Tim comes to a realization, Genevieve kisses Tim and Tim returns the kiss] Tim: What does that mean, Genevieve? Genevieve: It means I like you, silly. Say, how 'bout we get married October 20th. Let the heat die down from Davyon and Gigi's marriage for a little bit. Tim: S-sure. Sounds great! [On the other side of where Tim and Genevieve were talking, the stuffed animals are partying] Bedtime Bear: Ah, love is in the air. I do love a good romance. Not that icky crush stuff. Those two relationships I just witnessed seem like true love. Milo: Exactly, Bedtime Bear. Even for younger ones, love can happen, isn't that right, Shawn? Shawn Sullivan: Yeah. Pretty much. Walter Tents: Of course. Shawn's got the hots for Rosetta! Shawn: Yes I do, Walter. Sometimes I think of marriage and Rosetta comes to mind, maybe once we're older, probably at sixteen-years-old, we can get married. Walter: That sounds good to me. Then you'll have to start making love under the moonlit night! Shawn: Walter, I have no clue what that is. Walter: Neither did I but that hot French fashion designer said it, so it must be good. Evan: Let's not get our hopes up, young ones. Making love is way too advanced for both of you. I'm pretty sure that your parents would want you to keep your innocence a bit longer. Although I believe Walter lost his innocence a long time ago. Walter: What, man? I have to think of my future! Evan: Well, whatever. Just take my advice. Shawn: Okay. [Evan walks away. Attention by Charlie Puth starts playing] Walter: Ooh, this is Dennis' jam! Shawn: Yeah. He's really into Charlie Puth! Bedtime Bear: Why would anyone be into him? Walter: You have something against the guy? Bedtime Bear: He's my second cousin. I'd rather not talk about it. Walter: Whatever. Dennis is going to be jealous once he gets a load of us dancing to Charlie Puth without him! Shawn: Yeah. Where is Dennis by the way? [Scene: Sydney. Master Baby's camper van is landing on a road] [Master Baby opens the door and he, Almindore and Banana exit the vehicle] Almindore: Well, your highness, you keep on coming close to defeating Bedtime Bear. Master Baby: Yes, unfortunately, I was somehow unable to not do it. Banana: There's no need to worry. You'll end Bedtime Bear's life very soon... Master Baby: Indeed, Banana. However, the volcano still demands a sacrifice and we mustn't displease it. Almindore: Of course, your highness. Master Baby: Almindore, get the hostage out of the camper van, please. Almindore: As you wish, your highness. [Almindore opens up the back door to the camper van and takes a handcuffed Dennis out of it; afterwards, he closes the back door] Dennis Tents: Let me go, you wretched rodent! Banana: Sorry, little boy but that's not going to happen. Almindore: This will serve as a good reminder for the stuffed animals to never mess with you, your highness. Master Baby: It shall be, Almindore. Now come along, let's burn this body! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana walk with a handcuffed Dennis until they reach the volcano] Almindore: It is time to please the volcano, your highness. [Almindore gives Dennis over to Master Baby] Dennis: You really are at the terrible twos, you know that? Banana: Oh little boy, Master Baby's much older than that. Dennis: You won't get away with this! Bedtime Bear and the rest of the stuffed animals will defeat you! Master Baby: Hush, child! [Master Baby reaches the volcano and holds Dennis dangling over it] Master Baby: Any last words, kid? Dennis: You won't win! It's all over for you, Baby! The stuffed animals are the winners. You're the loser. [Master Baby lets go of Dennis and drops him in the volcano] Dennis: *screaming* AH!!! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana walk back to the camper van as the episode ends] Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts